1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure housing, and more particularly to a slip resistant pad structure provided for a tape measure housing.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, most of the conventional tape measure housings are equipped with slip resistant stripes which are provided on the proper portions on the housings by electric spark machining or carving during die molding process and formed in the shape of protruded stripes or recessed grooves. The slip resistant stripes contribute to facilitate a user to grip the housing with his (her) hand and prevent the tape measure from slipping down to ground when he (her) palm is sweating. Owing to the fact that the plastic housing is usually manufactured by ejection process. Hard plastic is preferable to be employed as housing material for maintaining neat appearance and required strength so that the slip resistant effect for the tape measure can be lowered.
Accordingly, in order to rectify the above mentioned problem, manufacturers cover outer periphery of the housing with soft plastic to form a slip resistant surface to improve the grip comfortability of an user's palm and enhance its gripping strength. G. D. Wertheim discloses "Tape Rule Housing" in U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,004, in which a recessed portion is provided on the housing for installing thereon an elastomeric grip element, which provides a slip resistant and comfortable gripping surface for the user's palm and thumb. Obviously, the elastomeric grip can serve equivalently as slip resistant means as mentioned above. Referring to claim 4 of the above cited patent, said grip element is adhesively bonded to said peripheral wall. And further referring to claim 9, said grip element is comprised of a pair of cooperatively configurated and dimensioned sectors seated in said recessed portions and bonded thereto. However, this is an embodiment based on not well matured conception. In ordered to bond the elastomeric grip on the housing, time for awaiting the adhesive to harden must be reserved after bonding the elastomeric grip element in the housing during fabrication of the housing. This causes inconveniency and inefficiency of fabrication process. Moreover, the bonded grip element may possibly peel off the housing after frequent use of the tape measure and it is troublesome to repair.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for developing a new slip resistant pad structure for a tape measure, and fortunately the inventor of the present invention has recently succeeded in developing such as structure for tape measure, thereby the above mentioned problems can be solved in all.